Big Time Flu
by EmmaleighHenderson99
Summary: When the guys get sick...it's up to Logan to take care of them! He happily does so, but will it run him down? When Logan becomes sick and doesn't tell his friends...bad things come. Will their friend be ok? Or is it too late?
1. Everyone Is Sick!

**Enjoy :)**

"LO-GAN!" Carlos shrieked.

Logan blinked his eyes open and turned over in bed. It was 4A.M, so why was someone calling him? He figured it was just a dream and went back to bed.

"LOOOGGGAAAANNN!" Carlos shrieked again.

Logan sat up and looked around. He threw his legs over his bed and got up, walking to James' and Carlos' room.

"Did you call me?" Logan asked, his voice still being raspy from sleeping.

Carlos nodded and sat up in bed, "Logie I don't feel good…"

"What's wrong?" Logan questioned with concern in his voice.

"My ear hurts." Carlos whimpered.

Logan's doctor instincts kicked in as he ran to the bathroom and opened the draws. He could have sworn he had ear drops in there! Logan spotted a bottle, but it was empty…

"Carlos…I am going to run to CVS and get some ear drops…I will be right back."

Logan grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. His hair was all matted down to his forehead, and he was freezing. It was about 85 degrees out according to the weather app on Logan's phone, yet he was still shivering. Needless to say, Logan wasn't feeling himself. It wouldn't surprise him if he was getting sick because everyone was getting sick this past week. Logan shook it off though, he didn't need his friends doting over him, Logan hated that. He was the doctor…not the patient...never. Logan got into CVS and bought some ear drops, then headed home. He gave Carlos the drops, and then fell asleep…he only got to close his eyes for a few seconds though. He heard a coughing, but it wasn't Carlos…he recognized that cough.

"Kendall…you ok?" Logan inquired.

Kendall was able to get out a few words in between coughing, "no...my...throat...hurts...really…bad…"

Logan got up again, but this time when he stood up a wave of dizziness swept over his body. Despite the fact he almost fell, Logan still headed to the bathroom and got the Nyquip out of the draw. He gave Kendall some of the medicine and then rolled back into bed…

"Logan…is this normal?" James shouted from the other room.

Logan groaned and got up again…he walked into James' bathroom to see the teen looking at his eyes in the mirror. They were all bloodshot and scratchy.

"No…looks like you have pink eye." Logan sighed, "I think we have some eye drops…"

Logan found a bottle of eye drops and gave them to James. By the time he got back to bed it was time to wake up for breakfast. Mrs. Knight and Katie were on a trip, so that left Logan to make breakfast. He felt so sick, but he had to push it off as nothing, or his friends would worry…besides, they were sick, and he needed to talk care of them. Logan sat down and began to butter his toast. He lifted the piece of bread and took a bite. Logan's stomach disagreed with the food. Logan grabbed his stomach and winced with pain…

"Loges…you alright?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded as he got up, "My head hurts…" He lied, "I'm gonna go get some Tylenol."

Logan entered the bathroom and stared down at the toilet…he felt bad…really bad. His stomach did a flip flop…now he felt worse. Logan tried to shake it off…but it was no use, because he threw up.

"Logan! You've been in there for a while…? Are you ok?" James knocked on the bathroom door.

Logan flushed the toilet and then grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth with. He stood up, and opened the door.

"I'm fine."

But honestly…that was a lie…Logan could tell he was running a fever, yet he still got dressed and headed to the studio.

"Where are the other dogs?" Gustavo and Mr. X yelled, "Are they late again?"

Logan shook his head, "They are sick…"

Gustavo rolled his eyes as Mr. X and Logan started to practice a dance. Logan felt light headed, and nauseous…then blackness came.

"OH MY GOSH…LOGAN!" Kelly gasped.

**Oh snappp! Cliff hanger! Hehe…what happened to Logan? Will he confess to being sick? LOL, who doesn't love a good ol' sickfic? Hahahahaha…chapter two will be up soon :)**

**~EMiLY **


	2. You Need To Rest, Dude!

**Here it is! Chapter Two :-) ENJOY! LOL ;-P **

The room appeared to be spinning as Kelly ran over to Logan. He sat up slowly and looked around…what had just happened? One minute he is dancing, the next he is passed out on the floor.

"Logan, sweetie…are you ok?" Kelly cooed, "Do you want to lie down for a little bit?"

"NO!" Logan yelled quickly with panic in his voice, "I'm fine…thanks anyways though."

"You don't look ok…maybe we should take your temperature…" Kelly suggested.

"No its ok…I'm just going to go to the bathroom…I'll be back in a few." Logan left and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He pushed open the door and leaned against the sink looking in the mirror. He looked awful, but not as terrible as he felt. His face was pale, all except his cheeks that had a green hue to them. Maybe he just needed to sit down for a bit. Logan sat down in the back of the bathroom and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes his phone began to vibrate…it was Carlos. As much as he wanted to ignore the call and close his eyes, he couldn't do that to his friend who was sick.

"Hey Logan…where did you put the ear drops?" Carlos asked.

"…in…the…cabinet." Logan managed to mumble…he was afraid if he said more he might throw up again.

"Dude…you ok?"

"Yeah I'm…fine…don't use the drops until I get home…I don't want…you or James…to get the ear and eye bottles…mixed…up…."

"You don't sound ok, Logie…please come home if you're sick!" Carlos pleaded, "I want to make you feel better! You're my little brother!"

Logan sighed, "Thanks Carlos….but…I really….am…..ok…please don't worry…"

"Fine!" Carlos said with defeat.

Logan hung up his phone and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall, closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

"Logan!" Kelly knocked on the bathroom door, "Logan, if you don't come out, I'm sending Gustavo in! You've been in there for an hour."

Logan shot up to his feet which made his head begin to pound. He opened the door and walked out.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"Logan, you need to lie down, I can tell your sick just by looking at you…I don't want you to get worse." Kelly insisted, "Please let me just take your temperature."

"I'm ok…the other guys are sick, so maybe I should go home and check on them." Logan decided.

"Ok…sounds like a plan. Feel better!" Kelly smiled.

Logan didn't even respond to that...

When he got home he saw that Kendall was sleeping, and Carlos and James were playing a video game.

"James…can you wash your hands, please? You've been rubbing your eyes, and now you're touching the game controller." Logan said in a "doctor-y" voice.

"Ugh, fine…can you give us our drops now?" James asked.

Logan nodded, as he grabbed the bottles. He could barely read the labels, the words looked so blurry. Logan wore glasses, but since Gustavo thought glasses were bad for their "image" he was forced to use contacts instead. Whenever Logan got sick, his eyes would act up…and contacts didn't help. After giving his friends their eye and ear drops, he headed to his and Kendall's room.

"How are you doing, Kenny?" Logan questioned.

"Ok, I guess…my throat hurts." Kendall groaned.

"Do you want me to make you tea or something?" Logan recommended.

"No, I want you to lie down…you look sick." Kendall replied.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I am not sick!"

Kendall knew Logan all too well…he was going to act like he wasn't sick, and run himself down. Nothing good comes out of that…it never does!

**Sooo…what did y'all think? Hehe, not my best chapter…but don't worry, the next chapter will be very interesting! I can't wait for you guys to read it! Review and give me your input on this chapter :-)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Falling Down

**Chapter Three! So excited for this one…much action hehe :-) I LOVE writing this fanfic…I hope you guys like it as much as I do :-D**

Logan's stomach began to churn…it hurt so badly. He doubled over in pain, but so Kendall wouldn't expect anything he pretended to be picking something up from off the ground…bending down made his headache hurt more than it ever had. Logan felt really queasy…he just wanted this icky feeling to go away!

"Logan!" Carlos screamed with horror, "LOOOGGAAANNNN!"

Logan dragged to the kitchen where Carlos was. He was covered in orange juice…

"What happened?" Logan questioned.

"James spilled orange juice on me!" Carlos cried.

"Why did James do that?"

"I didn't on purpose! It was an accident!" James yelled.

"No!" Carlos shrieked.

"YES!" James shouted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSS!"

All of the yelling was making Logan's headache triple in pain. The "yes" and "no" bounced around in his head…he couldn't take it anymore…

"GUY!" Logan bellowed on the top of his lungs, "Knock it off!"

"I-I d-don-don't li-like being ye-yelled at…" Carlos sniffled.

"Loges…you need to rest…like now."James said, "We know your sick…its written all over your face!"

"Why would Logie write on his face?" Carlos asked obliviously.

"It's an expression Carlos…"James rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine guys…you worry too much." Logan laughed as his face grew even paler and he stumbled on his feet a few times.

Logan fainted again. James ran over to him and pulled the small shaking raven haired boy into his arms. **(awwwh Jagan alert! Hehe) **Logan blinked his eyes open to see James' face in front of his. Logan was all sweaty and hot…his headache was pounding with an excruciating pain. The room looked like it was spinning, which made Logan feel nauseous. His stomach was bubbling, and the icky feeling had gotten even more unbearable than before.

"Logan! You're burning up!" James yelped.

Logan coughed and then burst into tears, "I-I'm n-not si-sic-sick…"

"That's it buddy, I'm setting you up on the couch and you are getting rest!" James demanded as he lifted Logan up.

The room began to spin even more and Logan felt like he was going to throw up again. He began to cough, which ended with him throwing up all over the floor. Logan started crying even harder, "Sorry."

"Shhh…." James hushed as he rubbed Logan's back, "Let's get you to the bathroom."

Logan darted to the toilet and kneeled in front of it. He threw up a few times, and then finally let out a sigh of relief.

"You done…?" James questioned.

Logan was about to nod until that feeling came back, "no…" Logan whimpered, throwing up several more times.

James felt so bad for his friend…he hated seeing Logan like this. After a few more minutes passed, Logan flushed the toilet.

"I think I'm finished now…" he winced.

"Let me help you get cleaned up." James offered.

"It's ok…I'm fine." Logan said weakly as he stood up.

"Logan…your sick…let me help you."

"I don't need any help…I'm going to be a doctor, I can take care of myself."

"I want to help you, please…" James smiled.

"James you already have pink eye…you shouldn't be taking care of me."

James ignored him and stood up, grabbing Logan's hand. They went into Logan and Kendall's bedroom to get him a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Dude…what happened to you?" Kendall asked…his voice was getting scratchier and it sounded as if he was losing his voice.

"He threw up…I still need to clean him up though." James replied.

"You don't need to clean me up…I can clean myself." Logan added.

"Come on." James grabbed Logan's hand again, and the pajamas.

They went back into the bathroom. James took a wash cloth and washed Logan's face off. He took Logan's dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. Logan stood on the cold bathroom tile in only his boxers.

"I'm freezing." Logan whimpered.

James gave Logan his fuzzy flannel pajamas. They were from when the guys lived in Minnesota, because it got so cold there. Once Logan was dressed, he and James walked into the living room. Carlos was on the couch playing video games.

"Why are you in your pajamas so early?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm sick…" Logan said bitterly, he never said that phrase before, ever in his life.

Carlos ran over to Logan and gave him a big blanket that was lying on the couch, "You look cold Logie."

Logan smiled and sat down on the couch hugging the quilt close to his body. James went to go and get some of the necessities for their "sick" night. Kendall came out into the living room to join his friends, and James came back with some items.

"Ok guys…since we are all sick, let's stay together tonight and sleep in the living room." James instructed, "I have water bottles, Nyquip, blankets, pillows, icepacks, cough drops, a bucket, wash cloths, ear drops, eye drops, some movies, some board games, and some books..."

James and Carlos looked at James like he was from another planet when he said "books"

"…for Logan" James finished the sentence.

Logan grabbed a science book from the top of the stack and began to read…or at least he tried to read. He forgot about his eyes…

"Do you guys know where I put my glasses?" Logan inquired.

"Did you even bring glasses with you to LA? You haven't worn them since the 4th grade!" Carlos answered.

"Last I saw them; they were in the bathroom draw." Kendall remembered.

Logan got up and headed for the bathroom, but James stopped him.

"Whoa…where do you think you're going?" James yelled.

"To get my glasses."

"No you're not…I will."

"James! I am capable of getting my glasses."

"Go lie down..."

Logan moaned like a little kid does when their mother says no to something they really wanted and walked back to the coach. James came back with Logan's glasses…finally, he could read now! He started reading, and all though the words weren't blurry anymore, all of the words on the pages made him feel sick to his stomach. Logan put the book down and closed his eyes…maybe sleep would be the best thing for him now.

**What did you guys think? Was it "sickfic-ish" enough? Haha…poor Logie…anyways, I am on a roll, so you should expect chapter 4 to be up soon :-)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Worse

**Hehe this chapter is going to have MAJOR fluff! I hope you guys think it's cute; I tried hard to make it sweet like that. I LOOOOOOVE fluff and cuteness, so I think it'll come out really adorable ;-)**

"YAY!" Carlos cheered, "Dinner time!"

"What do you guys want?" James questioned.

"Can I have pizza?" Kendall whispered, trying to not start coughing again.

"CORNDOGS!" Carlos clapped his hands like a five year old with excitement.

"What should I make for Logan?" James asked.

"I dunno…soup? Isn't that what sick people eat?" Kendall replied.

James nodded as he grabbed some chicken broth on the stove. Once everything was done cooking, James sat down and handed out everyone's food. Corndogs for Carlos…pizza for Kendall…and a nice salad for him.

"I'm going to go and see if Logan is hungry." James decided.

Carlos and Kendall followed with curiosity. Logan was facing the other way and a "kissy" sound was coming from where he was lying. James peeked over from the other side of the couch to see that Logan was sucking his thumb…that was where the sound was coming from!

"Awwh…he looks too adorable!" the guys gushed.

Logan rolled over onto his other side and was now facing the guys. He continued to suck his thumb. They heard a faint mumble. It sounded like someone was saying "mommy"...the only person who could have said that was Logan. He must have missed her…I mean wouldn't you want your mother around if you were as sick as he was?

"Logie…wake up." Carlos said tapping Logan on the shoulder.

Logan's eyes fluttered open, "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour…anyways, I boiled some chicken broth if you want something to eat." James grinned.

"You did?" Logan asked happily in a small voice.

"Yep…come on, it's at the table." James smiled.

Logan sat down with his friends and began to stir the soup, waiting for it to cool down. He wanted to eat the warm soup, because he was really cold, but part of him doubted that idea. He didn't want to eat if it would upset his stomach. He ate a little bit of the soup, and then put his bowl in the sink.

"Thank guys." He beamed.

"No prob." James answered.

The guys put in a movie and got comfortable on the ground with blankets and pillows…it brought back memories of when they were back in Minnesota. Halfway through the movie, Logan regretted eating the soup…

"Guys…" Logan moaned.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Carlos questioned.

"I don't feel too good…" Logan whined.

"Why?"

"My tummy hurts." Logan whimpered rubbing his hand across his stomach.

Kendall handed Logan the bucket…but Logan pushed it away. The pain he was in was different. It felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Tears began to trickle down Logan's face.

"Here…" Carlos handed Logan a bottle of water, "This might help."

Logan shook his head, just looking at the water made him feel sick. He curled up into a ball and tried to ignore the pain for a little bit…

"Oww!" Logan yelled really loud as he began to cry. Small cries lead to huge sobs of distress.

James ran over and sat next to Logan, "It'll pass…it'll pass…it'll pass…" James tried to calm his friend who was freaking out.

Logan began to have a panic attack, he couldn't breathe…he was coughing.

"Logan relax, you're having a panic attack!" Kendall yelled.

Logan didn't know what was going on…his stomach was having these sharp pains, and he couldn't breathe right…as his mind began to boggle, Logan started to hyperventilate.

**Hmm…a little dramatic twist at the end…did I surprise you? LOL :-) hope you liked it…chapter 5 will be up soon :-D**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Running Himself Down

**Hello! It's me (obviously), and I am soooo bored! I decided to update "Big Time Flu" :-) Here ya go!**

"Logan, you need to calm down!" James demanded.

"…wait a second!" Kendall shouted, "Maybe Logan isn't having a panic attack…doesn't he have asthma?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"Carlos added.

"_Come on Logan! Hurry up!" Carlos yelled, as him and his friends ran up the hill in his backyard with their sleds._

"_I….am….trying…." Logan said out of breath._

"_Are you ok, Logan?" Kendall asked._

_Logan nodded and continued to walk up the hill, dragging his sled. He was ok before, but now he felt like he couldn't breathe. He stopped walking and started to cough._

"_Logan…?" James questioned with a worried look on his face._

"…_don't…worry….guys….I….will…..be…..fine….."Logan managed to get out in between coughs. _

_Logan pulled his inhaler out of his pocket and put it into his mouth, holding it there for a few seconds, and then putting it back. He looked better already._

"_You have asthma?" The guys gasped._

"_Yeah…but it's no big deal, it rarely ever bothers me…this time was the first in a while!" Logan replied like an expert. _

_Logan was right…his asthma never acted up the whole entire time they were in Minnesota!_

Kendal dashed to the bathroom and flung the draw open, searching around for Logan's inhaler. Finally he grabbed it and ran back over to Logan. James and Carlos looked nervous as Logan grabbed the inhaler and stuck it into his mouth…after a few seconds Logan put it down.

"….thanks…." Logan mumbled, out of breath, but feeling a little better.

James, Kendall, Carlos looked relieved as they sat next to their pale friend and gave him a hug.

"You had us worried!" Carlos screamed.

"Well…I'm ok now…" Logan smiled, "Can I have some water?"

"Sure!" James grinned, grabbing a bottle of water, and handing it to Logan.

Logan took a few sips and then put the bottle on the ground beside the couch. He lied down an closed his eyes. James, Carlos, and Kendall put the movie back on, and continued to watch it, while Logan slept. At around midnight, the guys turned off the TV and fell asleep as well. They all slept peacefully for a few hours...

Logan was having a dream he was on a rollercoaster...and when he woke up, he still felt like he was on one. Now, instead of pain, that nauseous feeling came back...Logan sat, which made it worse. He didn't want to wake up his friends, but he also didn't want to be alone...he was scared, and upset. Logan felt tears coming as he began to cry a little bit.

"Logie...are you crying?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos...I don't feel good..." Logan whimpered.

Carlos got up and sat next to Logan, "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Logan whined.

Carlos felt so bad for Logan...he could only imagine what it felt like for Logan this night. He handed Logan the bucket and Logan took it. Logan held it to his chest and stared down at the bottom of the bucket. He took deep breaths, hoping it would make this feeling pass...it didn't. Logan coughed a couple times; gagging into the bucket...nothing came out, which he was happy about. He waited a few minutes, and then put it down.

"Thanks Carlos."

"Don't mention it."

Logan fell back to sleep, he finally could, now that he was feeling a little bit better.

In the morning at around 7 the guys were still sleeping...and Logan woke up. He walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. Logan knew he was sick, but he still was going to go to the studio. He couldn't stay home sick...he never did that...probably why he had perfect attendence at school back in Minnesota! Logan felt like crap, but he still continued to dress himself, brush his teeth, and fix his hair. Kendall must have heard someone was awake, because soon, he got up too. His throat felt so much better, and he could finally talk normally again! Plus side: he didn't feel bad anymore...Bad side: he had to get back to work. James got up as well, and his eyes were clear and not as itchy. They weren't red either! Back to work for him as well...when Carlos woke up, he was so excited...

"My ear doesn't hurt anymore!" Carlos cheered with blithe.

"Great! Come on let's get ready for wor...where's Logan?" Kendall replied.

The three guys ran to the bathroom, and saw that Logan was all dressed and he was brushing his teeth...

"What are you doing up...get back in bed!" James yelled.

"bfut ifm bfetter nfow **(Logan is saying "but I'm better now"...he has toothpaste in his mouth, so that's why he is mumbling)**" Logan mumbled.

"No you're not! You had an asthma attack...annnnnd you woke up at like three in the morning throwing up!" Carlos shouted, "get in bed!"

Logan spit out the tooth paste, "Guys...it probably was just a 'one day' thing...I feel better now."

"Your still pale..." Kendall said as he put his hand on Logan's forehead, "...and your burning up!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm going to work."

James, Kendall, and Carlos all were thinking the same thing...Logan was still sick, and he is going to run himself down...big time!

**Is it coming out good? I'm enjoying it, and I hope you guys are as well! I think a lot of y'all are having a good time reading it, so thats good. I'm gonna give a shoutout to RomioneAlways51** **because her comments have been soooooo nice! I'm glad you like "Big Time Flu", RomioneAlways51 :-)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Cars, Temperatures, and Blizzards!

**So here is Chapter Six! I know it's short, but I really wanted to update. Once I am done posting this, I am going to write Chapter Seven…so that should be up today as well :-)**

Logan felt worse on his way to the studio…not only was that queasy feeling lingering…but the sharp pains were there too. It was a horrible mix of both. Not only was Logan's stomach bothering him, but his head hurt, and was freezing…even though it was probably one of the hottest days California had ever had. Logan got to the studio and he and the guys got right to practicing a new dance.

"You dogs are better now?" Gustavo asked.

Logan couldn't stand feeling like this anymore…he was done hiding…

Logan burst into tears, "No…I feel terrible!"

Gustavo felt a weird feeling…he began to feel bad for Logan. He looked horrible. His face was all green, and the rest of his body was pale. Did Gustavo actually care about one of his "dogs"?

"Uh…I'll…get Kelly." Gustavo mumbled, "KELLY!"

Kelly came running in…and the second she saw Logan she pulled out her purse. Kelly dug around, and then pulled out a thermometer.

"Put this under your tongue for two minutes, sweetie." Kelly cooed.

Two long minutes passed…Kelly read the thermometer out loud…

"103.5!"

"We should get him home…" Kendall suggested.

James went to go and get the car started, while Kendall and Carlos helped Logan get downstairs and to the parking lot. Everyone got into the car and before James could start driving Logan threw up all over himself.

Tear streamed down his face, "I-I-I'm s-sorr-sorry…"

The guys were so confused…they weren't sure what to do. James saw how Logan was shivering so he went over to the trunk and searched for a blanket. Kendall went to look for a towel or tissues…basically anything that he could use to clean his friend's face and clothes with. Carlos went to look for water, so Logan could rinse his mouth out…just thinking about how badly it must have tasted for Logan when he threw up made Carlos cringe.

"Ok buddy, I have a blanket for you." James smiled.

"And I found some tissues." Kendall added.

"I have a water bottle…it's a little warm from being in the car though." Carlos continued.

Kendall took a few tissues and wiped Logan's face off. He took a few more and tried to clean the off Logan's clothes…but it wasn't working too well…they'd have to wait until they got home for his clothes to be cleaned up. Carlos handed Logan the water bottle. Logan swished some water around in his mouth and then spit it out on the parking lot's pavement. Lastly James wrapped Logan up in the blanket. He was still cold, but the blanket helped. When the guys got home they tucked Logan in and then went into the kitchen to get some lunch…

"Have you guys noticed what I noticed?" Kendall asked.

"That there is a huge key on our door?" Carlos giggled.

"Logan misses his mom…" James sighed.

Kendall nodded…James was spot on. Logan was always very conscious about loving his mom. Back when the guys were in the 6th grade, Mrs. Mitchell dropped Logan off at school a little bit late since he overslept…before she left she gave Logan a kiss, and his whole class saw. They tormented Logan everyday about being a "baby" for still giving his mom "goodbye kisses". Ever since Logan tried to act as if he didn't need her that much…around his friends at least. When he was home sick, he loved being babied by his mom, but he's never tell his friends that.

"Get me the phone…" Kendall said.

Carlos got the phone and handed it to Kendall. He dialed Mrs. Mitchell's phone number and waited for an answer…

"Oh hey Mrs. Mitchell…yeah…I'm good…that's nice…ok…uh-huh…anyways, I was calling to let you know that Logan is sick and he really misses you…oh…no, no it's ok…I understand…ok I will tell him…ok…bye…"

Kendall's grin disappeared when he hung up the phone, "There was a huge blizzard in Minnesota and all of the airports are closed."

**Poor Logie…I really do hope Mrs. Mitchell can make it to LA ;-)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Mommy

**Here is Chapter Seven! So excited about this fanfic :-) I really do think that you guys like it so far, so that makes me soooooo happy! I LOVE writing and it means the world to me when you guys review and say nice things about my work. You guys are amazing!**

James put the weather channel on and saw that the blizzard wouldn't clear up until next week. They really wanted Mrs. Mitchell around; she would know exactly what to do. They could hear Logan moaning in his sleep…they knew he must have felt so bad right now…they also knew he really wanted his mother around at this time.

*In MN with Mrs. Mitchell *

"Josh!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled from downstairs, "How long would it take for me to drive to Los Angeles?"

"It would take approximately…1 day and 6 hours…" Mr. Mitchell replied, "Why?"

"Logan is sick…I need to go and see him." Mrs. Mitchell said with concern.

"What does he have?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"I'm not sure, but Kendall called and said he missed me and he was sick." Mrs. Mitchell answered as she put her coat on.

"If you driving there…I am coming with you. We can drive the ambulance **(A/N: *in my fanfic* Mr. Mitchell drives an ambulance for the hospital he works for) **so the police don't tell us to get off the road.

*In LA with the guys*

James started to cook dinner. He made everyone fish sticks since it was Friday. He made a few extras just in case Logan wanted any…but James doubted he would. Logan crept out of his room when the guys were in the middle of eating dinner.

"Logie...are you hungry for dinner?" James questioned.

Logan shook his head and then sat down at the table with his friends. Kendall, Carlos, and James felt so bad for their friend. That night was pretty easy for the guys…Logan fell right back to sleep and slept through the whole night. The day passed pretty quickly as well…before they knew it…it was dinner time again.

"Logan you really should try eating something…I can make some chicken broth again." James said in a motherly tone.

"I don't want to throw up again."

"You need to eat…it's not good for you to not eat…I want you to try and eat something."

Logan sighed as he sat down next to his friends at the table. James boiled some of the broth and put it in a bowl, setting down in front of Logan. Being a "future" doctor…Logan knew he needed to eat…but he really didn't want to. He had no appetite at all, and his stomach was churning and swooshing around. Eating any soup would probably end with something Logan didn't feel like doing tonight. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Logan ate a little bit of the soup and then pushed it away.

"I don't feel good…" Logan moaned.

*Meanwhile*

Mrs. Mitchell parked the car in the Palmwoods parking lot and dashed into the lobby.

"What room is Logan Mitchell in? I am his mother." Mrs. Mitchell explained.

"2J" Mr. Bitters said with little emotion.

Mrs. Mitchell didn't even bother waiting for the elevator…she ran up the stairs. The door to 2J was open, so she walked in…she saw nobody though. She searched around the apartment until she heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"Shhhh…let it all out…it will make you feel better, Logie." Kendall soothed.

Mrs. Mitchell opened the bathroom door to see Logan was throwing up violently.

"Poor baby." She gasped as she sat next to her son and put her hand on his forehead, "Your burning up!"

Logan threw up a few times and then turned his mother's way.

"Mommy?" Logan said in a small voice as tears ran down his pale cheeks.

Mrs. Mitchell pulled Logan in for a hug as she held his head onto her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. Mr. Mitchell came into the apartment and when he did Kendall, Carlos, and James ran over to him.

"MR. MITCHELL!" They yelled as they gave him a huge hug.

"How have you guys been?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

James, Kendall, and Carlos figured that Logan needed some alone time with his mom, so they went into the living room and chatted with Mr. Mitchell.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mrs. Mitchell questioned.

"My tummy hurts." Logan whimpered.

"You probably have the stomach flu…" She decided.

Mrs. Mitchell helped her son up and brought him to his bed. He lied down as Mrs. Mitchell took his temperature.

"104.1!" Mrs. Mitchell gasped as she handed Logan a bottle of water, "I don't want you to get dehydrated, Logie."

Logan took a few sips and then put the bottle down, "My throat hurts when I drink the water."

Logan started to cry again, he felt really sick…but at least his mom was there now, that made him feel a little bit better. Mrs. Mitchell sat next to Logan and before she knew it, Logan had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. She smiled at her son who was now sleeping peacefully, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Awwwh! So much fluff :-) hehe gotta love fluff…its sooo cute :-) I hope y'all are enjoying the story!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. Worries For His Friend

**Hey everyone! From now on I am going to reply to your reviews on here…again; thank you SO much for checking out my story…it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my story :)**

***REVIEWS***

**RomioneAlways51…thank you! LOL I feel like it's flowing nicely, so I guess it's safe to say I'm on fire hehehehe. Again THANK YOU soooooooooo much for all the nice reviews!**

**CelestialSonata7…awwh thank you :) I agree the guys are sooo cute and Logie is definitely adorable hehe**

**Ms Nick Jonas…Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)**

**BTR'slovesong…OMG thank you sooo much for reviewing on my story! I am a HUGE fan of you stories, so it makes me sooooo happy to see that you like mine as well :D**

**LillViolinist…thank you! I tried to make it super cutee :)**

**ALSO….THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY "anonymous" READERS :)**

Mrs. Mitchell was beginning to worry…she could tell Logan's fever had gone up. She was also getting worried that he might become dehydrated.

"Logie…Logie wake up…" Mrs. Mitchell whispered into her son's ear.

Logan's eyes blinked open.

"Drink some water, sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell smiled as she handed Logan a bottle of water.

Logan took a few little sips and then fell back asleep. Mrs. Mitchell was able to get up before Logan fell asleep. Her "mother" instincts kicked in when she found out that the guys were here alone. She went to go and check on the other guys.

"How's Logan?" James, Kendall, and Carlos asked with a lot of concern in their voices.

"I'm not sure…he's sleeping, and I am almost positive his fever went up. I gave him some water. The most important thing right now is to make sure he doesn't become dehydrated." Mrs. Mitchell sighed.

James started to feel worried…he had some bad memories that had to do with dehydration. Back in Minnesota when his mom was sick she became dehydrated and had to go to the hospital. It was a close call, but Mrs. Diamond was ok…that was one of the scariest moments for James…he would hate for something like that to happen to Logan. James ran into Logan's room. He didn't even have to call Logan's name, because the sound of his bedroom door slamming open woke him up.

"…James?" Logan whimpered.

James didn't even answer, he just handed Logan the bottle of water. Logan took a few more sips and then put it down.

"It hurts when I swallow." Logan whined.

"You need to drink more, Logie…I really don't want you to become dehydrated!" James began to cry. Tears rolling down his face.

James never cried. Not when he was a baby, or a toddler, or a kid…he just didn't cry. But there is a first to everything, right?

"James…I'm not going to become dehydrated. I'm drinking a little bit of water. If I couldn't keep any down, then I might…but that's not what is happening. I've been drinking some water the past hour." Logan replied.

"I don't want to lose you, Logan!" James wept.

"I'm not going anywhere James, I will be fine…I promise." Logan smiled, trying to calm his friend down.

James felt his head spinning. He didn't know why he felt so emotional. Just seeing Logan like this was making him feel like sobbing. His pale face…his sweaty body…his chapped lips…he looked so weak. James ran out of Logan's room and out of the apartment. He just kept running until he collapsed, right in the middle of the Palmwoods Park. The clouds were big and gray…as James cried the clouds joined him.

Logan didn't know why James was losing it like this. He threw his feet over his bed and stood up. His mind was set on making sure James was ok, not on how dizzy he felt right now. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his robe. Making his way through the apartment and then down to the lobby. He looked around for a little bit, but didn't see James. He went outside and saw that down near the park James was out in the rain.

"James!" Logan tried to yell, but his voice cracked at the "m".

Logan walked over to his friend and sat down next to him in the rain and mud…but Logan didn't care…James was more important now.

"James…please stop crying, I am going to be fine…I feel a little better." Logan said.

"Logan…I just hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart to see my little brother in such a bad state." James hugged his friend.

"This will all pass, James…please just promise me you won't worry too much." Logan replied.

James nodded as the two went back to room 2J. Logan and James got into dry clothes and then went onto the couch to watch TV. Kendall and Carlos joined them later on, while Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell went to bed in Mrs. Knight's room. Logan fell asleep first…then Carlos…then James…and lastly Kendall who turned off the TV and made sure his friends were all comfortable.

The next day the boys woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes…Mrs. Mitchell's pancakes! Mrs. Mitchell was by far the best cook the guys had ever met. Her food always tasted amazing. Kendall, Carlos, and James all ran into the kitchen happily and began to eat breakfast. Logan slept through breakfast and lunch…and even dinner. At around 7, Mr. Mitchell picked up Logan and carried him to his bedroom. Logan slept for a few more hours, but woke up at 9:30 because his mouth felt really dry. He drank some water and then fell asleep again.

**Not one of my best chapters LOL but I hope all of the James fans like the part where James gets really upset…I thought it was cute how he cared so much about Logan. I promise the next chapter will be better! Haha :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY **


	9. Dehydration

**Hehehehe I think you guys will LOVE this chapter! It has lots of action…you will be leaning on the edge of your chair because of the suspense! Mwahahaha (LOL LOL LOL…I'm in a weird mood as y'all can tell)**

***REVIEWS***

**NextToYou…awwh thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

**CelestialSonata7...haha I think you read my mind! I'm almost positive you will like this chapter then!**

Logan rolled over onto his other side. He felt weird. He felt light headed and dizzy. His skin was all dry and so was his mouth. He looked flushed. Logan sat up and grabbed his bottle of water. He knew he was becoming dehydrated…being a "young doctor" he saw all of the sighs…yep…he knew he was starting to get dehydrated. Water was the only thing that could help. Logan took a sip of the water…and he was wrong, water did not help. It made his stomach feel all twisted up and bubbly. He really didn't want to be alone right now…if he threw up he would become more dehydrated…he needed someone to be around him…Logan looked around and saw that all three of his friends were sleeping on his bedroom floor.

"Guys…" Logan mumbled…no answer. Tears streamed down his face, "Guys!"

Carlos, being the lightest sleeper, opened up his eyes, "Logie? Is that you?"

"Carlos I really don't feel good…" Logan whimpered.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Carlos sat next to Logan and put his hand on his back.

Logan didn't want to worry his friends, so he didn't say anything about being dehydrated…

"I'm dizzy, and my head hurts." Logan cried, it was the truth…he felt really dizzy now, his stomach as really hurt…so did his chest, "My chest hurts, and my stomach does."

Carlos stood up and grabbed Logan's hand, "Let's get you to the bathroom, Logie…"

Logan nodded. He was so drained, he could barely move his legs as Carlos helped him make his way to the bathroom. Logan kneeled in front of the toilet and sat there for a few minutes, he knew he was bound to throw up soon. Logan gagged a few times, bringing up just water. Carlos grew concerned when he saw that…he was worried about dehydration along with Logan, who saw that what was going on at that moment wasn't good. Carlos filled up a cup that was in the bathroom with water and handed it to Logan. Logan drank some of the water, but the second he swallowed, he threw up. Carlos sprung to his feet and dashed to where his friends were sleeping.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled shaking his friend's shoulders.

Kendall sat up urgently. This caused James to get up too.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Logan is throwing up and he can't keep water down. I gave him some but he threw up." Carlos wept.

James remembered what Logan had told him yesterday. He and his friends ran into the bathroom to see Logan vomiting, and looking even weaker than he did before.

"How do we know if he is dehydrated or not?" Kendall questioned.

James pulled out one of Logan's doctor books off his nightstand and searched through it for 'dehydration'.

**(I found some of the dehydration info on .com/ credit for this part goes to that website) **

"Ok…I found the page, should I ask Logan questions about how he feels?" James inquired.

Kendall and Carlos nodded.

"Logan…buddy, I need you to answer some questions…" James said.

Logan looked up from the toilet, "I don't feel good…" Logan's eyes blinked shut as he passed out onto the bathroom floor.

"Now what do I do?" James yelled.

"I don't know!" Carlos cried.

_SYMPTOMS OF DEHYDRATION_

_Loss of Appetite_

_Dry Skin_

_Skin Flushing_

_Dry Mouth_

_Fatigue or Weakness_

_Chills_

_Head Rushes_

_Increased body temperature _

_Muscle cramps _

_Headaches _

_Nausea _

_Vomiting _

_Dim vision _

_Confusion _

_Difficulty breathing _

_Chest and Abdominal pain _

_Unconsciousness _

"Let's just read through the list and see if we can remember Logan saying anything or showing any sigh of these symptoms." Kendall suggested.

"Loss of Appetite…Logan wasn't hungry at dinner...so let's put a check near that." Carlos said.

"Dry skin…" James read out loud as he ran his hand across Logan's arm and then his…there was a tremendous difference, "…check."

"Skin flushing…" Kendall looked at Logan's red face, "…check."

"Dry mouth..." Carlos could see how chapped Logan's lips were…definitely dry mouth, "…sadly, check."

"Fatigue or Weakness…" James remembered how Logan slept through mostly the whole day, "I think so…"

"Well when I was helping Logan up to the bathroom he was so weak he could barely walk with me…" Carlos added.

"Check." Kendall sighed.

Logan's eyes opened, as he curled in on himself and started moaning. Kendall sat next to Logan and rubbed his back.

"Chills…"

Kendall nodded, he could feel Logan's small body quivering, and he wasn't even sitting that close to him.

"Head Rushes? What's that?" Carlos asked.

"Like dizziness or light headedness." James recalled.

"Check…when Logan woke up he was complaining about dizziness." Carlos said unhappily.

"Increase of body temperature…" James read as he picked up the thermometer.

"Logan, buddy, I need you to open your mouth." James said.

Logan looked confused, "huh?" he mumbled.

"Logan open up…" Kendall added as he tried to pry his friend's mouth open and put the thermometer into it.

The guys waited 2 minutes…which seemed like forever…and then took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"106.3!" James gasped as his heart began to beat nervously. He took a wash cloth and wet it.

"Put this on his forehead…we need to bring Logan's temperature down." James instructed as Kendall took the cloth and placed it onto Logan's forehead. Logan tried to push it away.

"Cold…." Logan groaned as tears ran down his face.

"I know Logan…but we need to do this…shh….shh….don't cry, it's going to be ok….you're going to be ok…" Kendall cooed.

"Muscle Cramps…Logan do your muscles hurt?" Carlos questioned.

Logan nodded weakly.

"Check." Carlos said even sadder than before.

"Headaches…" James read, "I don't remember him saying anything about headaches, do you?"

Carlos nodded, "When he woke up he said his head hurt."

"Check…" Kendall replied for them.

"Nausea…" Carlos said, "He was dizzy, and he threw up, so check."

"Make that a double check…vomiting…Logan was throwing up a lot…check." James continued.

"Dim Vision…Logan's eyes were bothering him, remember?" Carlos discovered, "Check."

"Confusion…check…Logan couldn't understand me when I told him to open his mouth." James decided.

"Difficulty breathing…" Carlos said, looking down at Kendall, who then pressed his head onto Logan's chest.

"His breaths sound choppy…" Kendall replied, "Check…"

"Chest and or Abdominal Pains." Carlos read, "Logan said his chest and stomach hurt when he woke up."

"Check." James said, tears slipping out from his eyes.

"Lastly, unconsciousness…" Carlos said, "Yep…check…he passed out, remember?"

"Well he is definitely dehydrated…" Kendall answered, "What do we do?"

"We should get Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell."

James ran into the room Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell were in. He swung the door open.

"MRS. AND MR. MITCHELL!" James shouted.

"James…sweetie are you ok?" Mrs. Mitchell yawned.

"No…" James panted, "Logan is really dehydrated and we read his doctor book and he has all of the symptoms, and he is really sick and…and…and…" James started to freak out.

"James…calm down…" Mrs. Mitchell said in a soothing voice, "Josh…go and get Logan…I'm going to start the car up."

"What…what happened?" Mr. Mitchell asked, just waking up.

"We need to take Logan to the hospital…James will show you where he is." Mrs. Mitchell said urgently as she sprung to her feet and left the apartment.

Mr. Mitchell got out of bed and followed James into the bathroom. Seeing his son curled up in a little ball, crying and looking really sick and weak broke Mr. Mitchell's heart. He scooped Logan up into his arms and ran out of the apartment. James, Kendall, and Carlos followed. Mr. Mitchell put Logan down in the car, and Kendall, James, and Carlos sat next to him. Mr. Mitchell got into the passenger's seat, and Mrs. Mitchell began to drive towards the hospital. Logan was crying even harder now.

"Logie…calm down, you're going to be ok." James tried to sound confident…but deep down he wasn't sure what was going to happen next…

**Dun-dun-dunnnn! LOL *dramatic music* haha…suspenseful right? I will be updating soon…I don't want y'all to be worrying about Logan for too long hehe :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	10. Blame

**Double-Update!**

***REVIEWS***

**GleeDarrenFan18…totally :) lol, glad you like Big Time Flu!**

Mrs. Mitchell ran out of the car with her husband. Kendall, James, and Carlos helped Logan up and out of the car. They tried to help Logan walk towards the ER entrance, but he was still struggling to walk. James picked Logan up and held him over his shoulder. When they got into the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell told the nurse at the front desk about what had happened…so she got a wheelchair and took Logan away with a doctor. James saw Logan whimpering and crying as he was being wheeled away.

"Can I go with him?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, but you can't…" The nurse replied.

James slammed his hands down onto the desk, "What do you mean I can't?"

"Sir…I am going to ask you to please get away from my desk…" The nurse said.

James threw everything off of her desk and screamed, "I'm going with him!"

The nurse buzzed another doctor who came in and gave James a shot…next thing James knew, he was in a hospital bed, with Kendall and Carlos sitting around him.

"What happened?" James sat up.

"You started getting all angry and mad so a doctor needed to give you a shot so you would calm down…what has gotten into you, James?" Kendall replied.

"It's all my fault…" James wept.

"What do you mean?" Carlos questioned.

"Logan came out in the rain to see if I was ok…he got even sicker. He should have never been in the rain! It's my fault he is sick and in the hospital!" James sobbed.

"James…Logan became dehydrated and that's why he is here…whether he went into the rain or not, he would have still gotten dehydrated." Kendall explained.

Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell knocked on the hospital room door.

"Come in." Carlos called out.

Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell had smiled on their faces when they walked in, "Guess who just woke up and wants to see his friends."

Kendall, Carlos, and James all sprinted out of the room, not even answering the Mitchell's. They went right into the room that Logan was in.

"Logie…" Kendall sighed when he saw his friend who had all of these machines hooked up to him. He still very pale and weak looking, but he looked a little bit better than before.

"Hi guys…" Logan grinned, his voice sounded scratchy.

"How are you doing?" Carlos questioned.

"Better…the doctors have been taking care of me so I wouldn't be dehydrated anymore, and I can keep water down now." Logan replied.

James didn't say anything…he just stared at Logan who looked like he had gotten hit with a bus. He felt tears coming but he pushed them away.

Kendall and Carlos realized how James probably needed some time with just Logan, so they made up excuses to leave the room. James sat down in a chair near Logan's hospital bed.

"James…don't blame yourself for this…" Logan sighed, "I would have gotten dehydrated whether I went out in the rain or not…"

James didn't have to say anymore, he started to cry. Logan put out his arms for a hug…

"Let's forget that even happened, Jamie…I'm not that sick anymore anyways…the doctor said I had a bad case of the stomach flu and that's why I became dehydrated. He gave me some medicine that would help with the dehydration. He said since my stomach flu still didn't go away completely that I'd still have symptoms of that…but the dehydration is gone. He is going to send me home with some medicine that you guys can give to me if I throw up and can't drink water. It'll help me not get dehydrated again. He said that by Friday **(it's Monday) **I will be all better." Logan explained.

James hugged his friend back, "I will do anything I have to so I can take care of you, Logie…your my little brother."

Logan laughed, "Thanks."

Carlos and Kendall came back into Logan's room and they all watched TV until the doctor released Logan hours later. They all headed home, where Logan fell asleep along with the other guys.

**Just so you guys know…this fanfic still isn't over! I have about two more chapters planned out. I will end it then, unless you guys want me to continue it. I'm thinking about having Logan's dehydration relapse because he wakes up sick and doesn't tell anyone…check out my profile, I will have a pole on there that will explain everything much better. Vote so I can figure out what I am going to do :) thanks!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	11. Bad Memories

**Hi! How is everyone? Did you know it's National Best Friends Day? Hehe, well it is! My friend and I hung out today…but I'm home now. I am updating…and I have some BIG news! So my poll didn't go too well…I only got 2 votes! Since it was a tie, I am going to incorporate both ideas in a way… The ending of this fanfic is going to be VERY action filled! I hope you guys are enjoying the story…I think it will be getting even better! **

***REVIEWS***

**CelestialSonata7…Thanks hehe and yup! Being right is awesome! LOL**

**RomioneAlways51…hehe thank you!**

The next morning Logan slept in pretty late. All he remembered was being awoken earlier to say goodbye to his mom and dad who were going back home…after that he fell back to sleep. James, Kendall, and Carlos were already awake. They were eating lunch, and Logan was a little bit hungry again. He stood in the kitchen doorway, but didn't say anything because Kendall, Carlos, and James were all talking.

"Yeah…but it's been a long week…I'm kind of getting sick of taking care of Logan." Carlos laughed.

"Yep…he's been a handful…" Kendall began to say until he saw Logan was standing behind him with glassy, tear-filled eyes.

"Logan…we didn't mean it that way!" James pleaded, knowing his friends would never say something like that and be serious about it.

Logan just shook his head and left the apartment, trying hard to not start crying. He walked down to the park and sat down on a bench. It was windy out, and nobody else was at the park. Bad memories filled Logan's head.

"I knew I should have never told them I was sick…" Logan whimpered.

Back when Logan was 10 he went to camp with Carlos, Kendall, and James. It was sleep away camp, so they stayed there for the whole summer. A few of the older kids locked Logan out of his cabin when it was raining, and the next day Logan got sick. The camp counselors weren't very nice…and nobody would help Logan when he wasn't feeling good. All of the other kids made fun of him for being sick. He remembered being in the bathroom, about to throw up, and hearing other kids laughing from outside of the door. He remembered how horrible he felt. He remembered getting worse, because the kids locked him out again…he remembered every part of it…

_Logan stood out in the pouring, freezing, stormy rain. It had to be around midnight…Logan could tell by looking at the moon. He had been out in the rain for hours. Each cabin was a mile apart…and just his luck…his cabin was far away from his friends. Logan didn't know which direction the other cabins were in, and he didn't want get lost in the dark. He knocked on the door of his cabin, but nobody would open up…he heard a few giggles coming from the other people who were in his cabin. Tears rolled down Logan's face._

"_Please let me in." Logan yelled._

_Nothing…just more snickering. The next day Logan was finally able to get into the cabin. He was exhausted…considering the fact he didn't get any sleep in the rain. He got into dry clothes and met everyone else down at the pond. His head began to hurt, and so did his stomach. Maybe he should just excuse himself from the activities they were planning on doing that day. _

"_I don't feel good…may I go back to the cabin and rest, please?" Logan asked politely._

_The counselor nodded and shooed Logan away. Logan walked back to the cabin and lied down. He started to read for a little bit. Suddenly his stomach began to churn…so Logan got up and went into the bathroom. He didn't want to throw up…but he felt like he was about to, so he stood in front of the toilet, and waited. He heard the cabin door open up. Logan expected a counselor to be coming in to check on him…but when he heard those wretched laughs, he knew who they were. _

"_Logan?" Someone said in a mocking voice, "Where are you…are you hiding?"_

_Logan felt sick to his stomach…he was so nervous, and put actually being ill on top of that. He felt his stomach flip, so he held his hand over his mouth, trying to prevent himself from throwing up…he didn't want the other kids to hear him. _

"_Looks like Logie is in the bathroom." One kid knocked hardly on the door, which made Logan jump._

_Logan felt worse…he put his other hand on his stomach, hoping that would help him to feel better. It didn't help at all. Logan could feel whatever he ate for dinner the other night creeping up his throat…he could hold it back anymore. Logan let go of his mouth and threw up._

_Another kid knocked on the door, "Awwh…did you just puke?" He laughed._

_Logan stood in the bathroom and threw up again, which caused more kids to knock on the door and tease him. He finally was finished, but he didn't leave the bathroom. He basically spent the whole day in there, hiding from everyone else. The next day, Logan realized how sick he really was…he decided it might be a good idea for his mom and dad to come and pick him up. _

"_I'm really sick…I don't think I should stay here, if I'm sick." Logan said to the counselor._

"_Might have just been something you ate…" He mumbled._

"_If you have a thermometer somewhere I can take my temperature…." Logan suggested._

"_Listen kid…I don't care if you're sick…get lost." The counselor yelled._

_Logan walked away…he didn't know what to do…he had never felt so upset in his life. _

Logan shook that memory out of his head. He sat in the park, and began to cry…that emptiness that Logan experienced at camp came right back. He could feel chills running up his back from each gust of wind. His face was freezing, all except the warmth of each single tear that rolled down Logan's pale cheeks.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, "LOGAN! We didn't mean that!"

Kendall felt bad…he would never want Logan to think he meant what he said…he knew about the camp incident, and he wouldn't want his best friend to feel like he did years ago. Carlos was worried as well…he was kidding when he said that stuff about Logan, he didn't want Logan to take it the wrong way.

"Logan! Please!" Carlos cried on the top his lungs.

The guys searched through Palmwoods Park, but they couldn't find Logan. When Logan though he heard them approaching him, he stood up and walked further into the park. He had never wandered this far, and now there was nothing but forest surrounding him. He sat down on the grass and looked up to the slightly dark sky. It looked like rain was coming soon. Logan wasn't crying because of what his friends said…he was crying because he felt like he put Carlos, James, and Kendall through trouble this week. He thought that he should have been taking care of them while they were sick…he thought he should have cared for himself.

"Logan…please answer me! Are you hurt? Lost?" James shrieked, worry entering his voice.

The three guys wandered farther into the woods, and followed the sound of small sobs. They stopped when they saw Logan.

"Oh Logan…" Carlos sighed as he sat next to him, "I didn't mean what I said…"

"…I-I…kn-know th-that…I'm just wo-worried I pu-put you guys thro-through trou-trouble this we-week…" Logan wept.

Carlos took wiped the tears from Logan's eyes, "Logan…your crazy if you thought we were being put through trouble when he helped you out. You needed us…we were happily there."

James and Kendall helped Logan up. The three of them gave Logan a group hug, and on their way back it started to rain out. Kendall, Carlos, and James did their best job at trying to keep Logan warm and dry on the walk back…but it didn't work that well…Logan was freezing, and soaked with rain by the time they got home…

**Little bit of Logan angst…and a dash of fluff! Pretty adorable "awwh" worthy mixture, dontcha think? Hehe…thinking about doing a double-update...**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	12. Better sorta

**So I think this chapter will be great! Why? Well…you're going to have to read to find out!**

Logan got into dry clothes and lied down. James took out the thermometer and put it into Logan's mouth.

"I have good news buddy." James grinned, "Your fever is gone!"

Logan smiled brightly as he sat up, "I'm a little hungry…can I make myself something to eat?"

"No." Carlos replied sharply, "You stay here…we will make you something. What do you want?"

"I guess toast is ok…thanks guys." Logan replied.

Kendall, Carlos, and James left Logan's room to make his some toast. Logan let out a sigh of relief…he was finally feeling a little bit better!

*NEXT DAY*

Logan woke up and could barely breathe. His nose was all stuffed up. He felt so congested…but at least he didn't feel weak or nauseous like he did that past week. He stood up and was able to stand up straight again, no more dizziness dragging him back into bed. Logan walked into the kitchen where his friends were cooking breakfast, and getting ready for work.

"'….'ey 'uys." Logan smiled and tried to say…despite the fact his nose was all stuffed up.

"You sound like you have a cold." Kendall commented.

*******LOOK TO BOTTOM FOR TRANSLATION….UNLESS YOU GET IT HEHE*******

"…'eah 'ut 'tleast 'm 'ot 'howing 'p 'nymore." Logan mumbled.

It took Carlos a little while to figure out what Logan was saying, "Oooh….yeah…having a little cold is definitely better than that!"

"…'ep!"

"You should stay back at home until your cold clears up…working out and getting all out of breath with a cold and your asthma probably isn't a smart idea." James added.

"…'m 'k!" Logan yelled, being sick of having to stay back.

"No you're not…just until your nose isn't all clogged up anymore." James replied.

*AT THE STUDIO*

"Where is Logan?" Gustavo asked.

"He has a cold, we made him stay home." Kendall answered.

"Call Logan and tell him to get here now…we can't waste any more time! Your big concert is in two days." Gustavo demanded.

"But…"

"NOW!"

After around 15 minutes, Logan showed up in the studio. He had color in his face again…and he was looking better already!

"Hey guys." Logan grinned…he must have blown his nose, because the guys could understand him again.

"Hey…don't overdo it today, k?" his friends assured.

Logan nodded as Mr. X came in.

"X-Hello!" Mr. X said in a very 'gleeful' voice.

The guys got right to working on a long dance. Logan had to do a lot of backflips throughout the routine. He also had to run around the whole perimeter of the stage towards the end. Without a doubt…Logan had the most dance parts in it. After practicing around 7 times…everyone was out of breathe…but Logan was the most. He was panting and wheezing.

"Loges…maybe you should sit down." Carlos suggested.

"…'m fi…ne…." Logan huffed.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all had the same thought…Logan wasn't fine. He needed to sit down for a little bit. They could only imagine the concert. Having to do 11 different dances…just as lengthy as these…Logan wouldn't be able to handle it. His cold would make breathing hard…on top of his asthma. Before every show Logan always uses his inhaler…just in case, even when his asthma never acts up. There previous concerts only had 6 different performances, and by their 4th, Logan would have to go and use it again. This time the concert wouldn't allow time for breaks…and it was much longer than their usual concert. The three guys were getting worried. Those thoughts really made them nervous.

Each practice had the guys scared…before they knew it the guys were all getting ready for their show backstage…the nerves had gotten worse for Logan's friend.

**YAY! Logan is better…sorta…hehe. Was the ending predictable? I think you all know what's coming next…but don't worry…I'm not predictable at all…so yep…don't be surprised if things aren't as they seem to be mwahahaha :-P LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	13. Hurt PART ONE

**This chapter should hopefully come out good :) I think it will! If not…well…I'll try harder next time! More action coming up….**

"Logan?" Kendall called out.

"I'm in the dressing room…hang on." Logan shouted from the other room.

"Did you use your inhaler?" Kendall asked with concern.

"Yes Kendall, for the 20th time…I did." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Just checking…" Kendall sighed.

Logan walked out of the dressing room, "How do I look?"

"Good…and me?"

"Good…thanks."

"Welcome."

Kendall and Logan walked over to James and Carlos who were ready too. Suddenly the lights went out, and the crowd went silent.

"AND HERE IS BIG TIME RUSH!" the concert host yelled which made the crowd go nuts.

The guys ran out onto the stage. Flashing lights spun around them. It was amazing! The whole theater was filled up with fans who were screaming their names.

*SKIPS AHEAD AN HOUR*

They were on their 9th song when things got bad…Logan was coughing in the middle of songs, but that was the least of it. Every time he tried to go over and get his water bottle in the middle of songs, Gustavo was standing by it backstage; making sure the raven haired boy couldn't get it. Logan's lungs felt like they were closing up. He couldn't catch his breath…but the show had to go on. Logan went to go and do his backflip, but in the middle of the dance move…he lost it and passed out. Logan fell on the stage and hit his head. The crowd got quiet…all you could hear were the small murmurs of worried fans. The first aid squad came running in and took Logan away so fast that the boys didn't have time to catch up to him. They watched as Logan moaned in pain and was put into an ambulance that rode off into the foggy night…

**Ok so I know this was a SUPER short chapter! I really wanted a cliff hanger though, so don't worry…I'm definitely double-updating! Maybe even triple…hmm LOL :)**

**XOXOXOXO**

**~EMiLY**


	14. UPDATE ALERT!

**Ok so I don't have time to double-update right now…sadly I can't update from my phone and I have to get off the computer :-( but tomorrow I will! I hope you guys can wait for a tiny bit until the next chap. is up :-) sorry again!**

**XOXO**

**~EMiLY**


	15. Hurt PART TWO

**Hey! I'm back :-) here is part two!**

"Gustavo, we have to drive to the hospital and make sure Logan is ok!" Carlos pleaded.

"No…you dogs are going to finish the show." Gustavo yelled.

"But this is important…we refuse to perform!" Kendall pouted.

"Yeah…we won't go on stage." James added.

Gustavo signaled for the guys to go with defeat. James, Kendall, and Carlos all grabbed their coats and ran into the car….speeding off to the hospital. They ran inside the doors and didn't see Logan. Carlos, Kendall, and James went into a stage of shock. Where was their friend?

"Hello…Nurse?" Carlos asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes?"

"Where is Logan Mitchell? I need to see him. Is he ok?" Carlos said with panic.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything unless Logan's parent/guardian is here." The nurse sighed.

Carlos felt anger arise into his veins. He needed to see his friend. Carlos could be unpredictable…and that was totally the case now. Carlos began to run down the huge hallways. He could hear the nurse and his friends yelling, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Carlos finally could see which room Logan was in. He was nervous to go inside. He could only see a little bit of Logan. His eyes were closed and there was no expression present on his face. Logan looked different…he looked broken. Carlos slowly pushed the door open. Nobody was in the room except for him and Logan.

"…Logan" Carlos cried, "Please…please….be ok…"

James came storming into the room, "Carlos! What are you doing?"

"I need to be with Logan…I need to see him if they won't do anything to help him without a parent's notice." Carlos replied.

James sat next to Carlos…they stared at their hurt and sick friend.

*MEANWHILE*

Kendall sat alone in the ER. He needed to think of a plan fast. His mom was too far away, and so was Mrs. Mitchell. The only thing Kendall could remember was that Logan's grandfather lived in San Diego, which was about 2 hours from where they were. Kendall grabbed his stuff and headed to the car. He sent James a text and began to drive. Only him…and his GPS.

"Kendall is going to get Logan's grandfather…" James said slowly, "Isn't he in San Diego?"

Carlos nodded…

The nurse came storming into the room and dragged the two boys out of Logan's room. Logan let out a whimper of pain as the boys were being pulled away from him.

**I know, I know…short again! But don't worry, so really AWESOME chapters are up next :-)**

**XOXO**

**~EMiLY**


	16. Better!

**So…in honor of how I'm sick with a really bad cold…I'm going to make up for not updating in a while! Long chapter! :) lots of fluff and drama hehe**

Kendall sat in the car and stared out of the window…he was here. He hadn't been to Logan's grandfather's house in years. Kendall braced himself before opening the big wooden doors. Kendall hated Logan's grandfather, but he was the only adult they knew that was somewhat nearby. Logan's grandfather never treated Logan like he should have been. He didn't care about anything he did…the only thing Logan's grandfather cared about was his grades. He expected Logan to be perfect and never less than that. He didn't like the idea of Logan going to LA to become a singer. He thought it was dangerous and stupid to throw away his chances of being a doctor for fame…something that could fade away in years.

"Who is it?" A loud broad voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"K-Kendall Knight, sir…Logan's friend." Kendall stuttered with nervousness in his voice.

Logan's grandfather let Kendall in and they both sat down at his kitchen table.

"Why are you here?"

"Logan's in the hospital and we need and adult there to find out what's wrong with him…my mom is on a trip so you are the only person we know who is nearby." Kendall replied.

"Why is he in the hospital?"

"He got hurt during our concert…" Kendall bit his lip.

Logan's Grandfather slammed his hands down on the table, "I knew the idea of Logan becoming a singer was horrible."

Kendall stood up, "We better head to the hospital…"

*MEANWHILE*

Logan's head shot up from the hospital bed which made the room spin. He sat up slowly, trying hard to not make himself sick. Once Logan was finally up he looked around…he could see machines and charts and x-rays scattered around his room. The slow beeping sounds…the pitter-patter of rain on the windows…everything about this room made the hair on the back of Logan's neck stand up. He lifted his hand to scratch his cheek, but the second his hand connected with the raw skin on his face Logan pulled his finger away. He could see blood on his palm, but he wasn't fazed by it, right now Logan was just relived he was able to move and wasn't paralyzed due to falling on his neck. He wiggled his toes around and moved his legs under the hospital bed covers…nothing hurt, they felt normal as ever. Logan was happy about that…he wasn't happy about how his head still hurt though. All of a sudden panic took over Logan's body…where were his friends? Tears slipped out from his eyes as the door opened up…a man with a doctor coat on stood in front of Logan.

"I'm afraid I can't help you yet…I'm sorry but I need an adult's permission." He sighed.

Logan nodded, "Where are my friends?"

The doctor shrugged as he left the room. Logan felt so angry that the guy was a doctor…he didn't care about Logan one bit.

The door opened again, but this time a familiar face was shown…

"Grandpa?" Logan stuttered.

"I told you being a singer was dangerous…look at yourself! You're a mess…your face is bleeding and your all pale!" He yelled.

Logan didn't want to deal with his grandfather right now…he felt so bad, he didn't need it getting worse, "Where are my friends."

"You can't see them…you're seeing a doctor now."

The doctor reentered the room a few minutes later and began to check Logan. Wires were hooked up to him and it was freaking Logan out. Finally the doctor put everything down and turned towards Logan's grandfather.

"It appears that Logan had hit his head pretty hard…but there was no brain damage. He might experience headaches or dizziness for the next week but I will give you some medicine that will help.

"Ok thank you." Logan's grandfather took the bottle.

Logan was released from the hospital. His grandfather decided to drive him and his friends home. While in the car Kendall, James, and Carlos all hugged and cooed Logan. He liked how they cared about him so much…but something inside was eating away at him. A bad memory that scarred him….

Finally once Logan's grandfather left and he was home, Logan broke down. He started to cry slightly, which lead to a downpour of sobs.

"Lo-Log-Logan?" Carlos was worried, "What's wrong?"

Logan squinted which cause his tears to fill up in his eyes.

"Was it your grandfather?" James questioned.

Logan nodded, leaning his head on Kendall.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan took a deep breath trying to steady his breath so he could speak, "A long time ago…I told him that I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a doctor…I was considering other things too, although I knew I'd always end up being a doctor or surgeon of some sort…but my grandfather took it the wrong way and told me to go to my room and read medical books and to think about what I said. I didn't think that was that bad…but later on he came into my room and started yelling and calling me stupid to think I wasn't going to be a doctor and he called me other stuff too…I don't really remember…it's all a blur, I just remember crying myself to sleep after he yelled at me…"

Logan's voice cracked a few times during the story. After a few seconds, he began to cry again.

"Logan…I'm so sorry…" the guys sighed.

"He just always wanted me to be the best and it put so much pressure on me. I know he did it out of love…because he truly wanted the best for me, but sometimes he took it too far. I mean now that I think about it…all he did was scream, but I hate being yelled at…especially when I was a little kid…and you know, it still hurts a little." Logan finished explaining.

"I'm proud of you…you've come so far…I'm sure no matter how deep down it is…your grandfather is very proud of you too." Carlos smiled.

"I know I am…" Kendall added.

"Me too…" James agreed.

"You use to run out of the classroom back in school because you couldn't read your reports in front of the class without getting nervous…now your performing in sold out theaters!" the guys grinned and hugged Logan, "Were all soooooo proud."

Logan hugged the guys back, "Thanks."

James, Kendall, and Carlos smiled as they helped Logan into his bed. Logan was sleeping soon, and the fact that he was smiling in his sleep made his friends very happy.

The next day Logan woke up and was feeling better. A small pain in the head was bothering him…but other than that, he felt fresh and new. Logan rolled out of bed and walked up to Kendall.

"Hi Kenny." Logan said in a small voice.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall sat up and rubbed Logan's shoulder.

"I feel great…my head hurts a little…but that's it."

"Awesome…take it easy today though…"

"Ok. Can we go out though? Like a place where I don't have to move around too much."

"Where do you want to go?"

Carlos came running into their bedroom, "Can we go out for ice-cream?"

James followed him in, "PLEASEEE!"

Logan laughed, "Ice-cream sounds good…I haven't eaten real food in forever!"

Kendall smiled, "Ice-cream it is!"

**Sooo…cute ending right? I'm going to write a sequel to this fanfic…they go out for ice-cream and end up getting…well, I don't want to ruin the surprise sooo…make sure to read it LOL gonna be up soon :) I hoped you liked my story! Thanks to all my amazing readers :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
